Super Dodge Ball
Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball B, known in the English marketing as Super Dodge Ball (The Gift of Habana in TV airings) is a full hour television specials to celebrate the sixth year since the show was on production in 2006 and aired in early 2007. The special is a parody of the 1987 arcade game, Super Dodge Ball, even sporting some of the music and sounds. The special features many interactive songs in karaoke style and many animation styles in cel-animation laserdisc format, commonly found in arcade games or DVD-port discs. The episode, before beginning, features the animation appearance of Frankie Muniz talking about the show's progressive while showing five clips of the first five episodes of the show's first series, The AnimeLand. Plot A worldwide dodgeball championship is on the trail and so Hiro Sohma enters as the captain for the AnimeLand team. The team has to go up against the team Camp Kidney to see which camp will represent the United States. Now, since Camp Anime has won, they will be held with the world cup and will face against other regions: England, Iceland (Germany), Mexico, China, Africa, Saudi Arabia and Japan (the hardest). Another sub-plot is that a man named Shado Gray decided to pull off the color from the background and to make Trixie his wife, even during the Junk Yard Grand Prix where Speed is entering the race this time. The plot reveals that Speed can play a bass guitar. One sub-plot that wraparounds both of the plots is about the Snow Golem. As the golem is grocery shopping, the Fire Wolves are attacking it. The cub then tries to stay with the Golem again and things get alot more hazardous. The plot features no dialogue whatsoever. The last sub-plot for the episode is that El Chavo, who is the Waterboy for the volleyball championships, wishes to go to the Fuji Mounta to wish for three jelly sandwiches and a cyber-bicycle, using the aid of overfeeding a sheep to help him, despite the rules of Japan stating that sheeps are not aloud to eat too much food, due to a folk tale. After the dodgeball tournament, Sparky is challenged by Dan into a "fight-dance" competition. With the help of the TV airings of Japan's popular television program, Romance Karate, Sparky must learn how to kick butt with the power of funk. Also, when Hiro decided to take a vacation, an intruder made of ink attacks the AnimeLand in which Hiro decided to search in Japan, but after a fatal incident that makes Hiro looks like a murderer, he transforms into a Japanese biker in disguise to find the real culprit. Guest starring *Malcolm McDowell - Mad Mod *Thomas Sangster - British Robots *Magnus Scheving - German Team *James Hong - Chinese Team, Waiter *Carlos Alazraqui - Mexican Team *Kevin Michael Richardson - African Team *Geno Segers - Arabic Team *Jaminson Yang - Japanese Members *Yuri Lowenthal - Japanese Captain *Keone Young - Japanese Coach, Ink Robots, Inspector Daizou, Kaz Harada *Janice Kawaye - Japanese Teenager, Ami Onuki *Kotaro Watanabe - Japanese Bosozuku *Jessica DiCicco - Flame Princess (speaks only in giggles) *Grey DeLisle & Rob Paulsen - The Oddball Couple, Yumi Yoshimura (Grey), Atchan (Rob) *Cari Hiroyuki-Tagawa - Starving Dragon *Ask a Ninja - Ninja Demon *Bill Gates - Dodgeball Lecturer Teams *The Union Jack Knucklebusters - London, England *Green Valleymen - Reykjavic, Iceland (Japanese version) *Los frijos calveros - Mexico City, Mexico *The Lao-Chi Dragons - Beijing, China *The Wild Viles - Africa *K'aak Warriors - Riyadh, Saudi Arabia *Kamakazi Suzuki Sentai - Tokyo, Japan *Lederhosen Bratwursters - Berlin, Germany (English version) Trivia *The movie features several references to the 1987 video arcade game, Super Dodge Ball. During some fighting scenes, some of the characters change to the visual style and sprites of the game. The musical songs and backgrounds were used during the scenes. *Some of the scenes in the cartoon are parody to that of the 1986 game, Renegade, the Japanese version, involving the bosozuku gang members threatening to beat up Chavo. There dialogue style parodies the video games sounds, which the character's catch-phrase are in a digitalized voice but speaking in Japanese. *Each team members in the dodgeball segment speak their native languages, although the Africans, English and the Japanese teams speak fluent English. *In the original Japanese version, all of the teams speak English while the rest of the characters speak fluent Japanese due to cultural differences. *Shado Gray's ability to take away color is a reference to Mr. Mime from the Powerpuff Girls and the M&Ms black-and-white advertisements where they lost their color. *The Beatles, bless4, The Dragon Club, Nelson Mandela, Magnus Scheving, Osama bin Laden and Dolores Fuerta make cameo appearances as portraits in the backgrounds of the areas. The Beatles make animated appearances in the episode. *The only segment without dialogue is the Snow Golem segment referencing Mr. Bean. *The animation changes to that of South Park, The Simpsons, Tom & Jerry, Looney Tunes, Fairly OddParents, Ed Edd n Eddy, Family Guy and Hey Arnold. These cartoons were made by famous animators and were popular TV-shows that had a 10 or more year run in their networks and are currently airing and/or producing their episodes on the network. *Censorship: The part where Hiro wield a pistol was cut from syndication due to possibly influencing children to use guns and that in the cartoon, guns are forbidden in the AnimeLand. *During Hiro's montages, his animation was similar to Don Bluth's Dragon's Lair. *Basketball Jones can be heared in some shots. *The Oddball Couple, the two minor characters from the Speed Racer episode "Junk Car Grand Prix" where everytime they race which there car gets broken in which the girl still holds on to the steering wheel, appear in the episode. *The anime series Lupin III was referenced in the episode where Hiro tries to jump on Flame Princess in which a boxing glove comes from her head. *Nyan Cat can be seen in the Japanese manga series. *Descibal Destroyer and Noble Knight, two fictional manga characters from the "Puffy AmiYumi" show, appear in the episode in the Japan scene. *Atchan returns in the episode. *Hero Guy, a Sesame Street, character appears in Hiro's dreams. *When the Snow Golem made a new friend, his appearance is based on Frosty the Snowman. *Chavo's quest for jelly sandwiches references the English-languaged one-houred Christmas special of the syndicated cartoon show, El Chavo del 8, titled "The Gift of Christmas/Regalo de Navidad 1&2". Also, the TV title for the episode is called The Gift of Habana. *A documentary based on the documentary of the Japanese during World War II was made about the Japanese leagues for the dodgeball championships. *All of the songs that are played right out feature an interactive mode in which karaoke style text is found at the bottom of the screen so the characters can sing along. *When Hiro flies around, it's a parody of Astro Boy. *This is the second time the Beatles became ghosts. The first episode is the Beatles 1967 episode "Got to Get you into My Life". *The part where Hiro goes on a hangover (sugar meltdown in the English dub) in which his mind simulates a music video of the song "Fresh Prince of Bel Air" is a reference to Beavis & Butthead: Do America. *The Junk Yard Grand Prix is based on the Speed Racer episode of the same name. *When Hiro traveled through time, he meets two kids: Billy and Stephen, who later claim that they are going to invent the Internet. The two children are based on two popular entreprenuers: Bill Gates, the inventor of Microsoft and Steve Jobs, the inventor of Macintosh. Jobs died in 2011 as this episode is dedicated to him. Also, Gates himself guest starred as the Dodgeball Lecturer. *Archived recordings of several deceased voiceover-actors; Danny Dark, Don LaFontaine, Mel Blanc, Jack Benny, Paul Winchell, Eddie Anderson, Ernie Anderson, Don Messick and Bea Benederet were used in some of the dodgeball matches. Recordings of actors Frank Nelson, Frank Welker, Tom Kenny, Mark Elliot, Al Chalk and Geno Segers were used as well. *Ask a Ninja plays a fictionalized demon version of himself in the animated episode. *The scene where Hiro beats up all of the Japanese thugs in the bar plays the South Park theme song in the English dubbed version. *At the dance floor in the Tokyo Dance, the two girls danced the Carmelldansen. *In the English dub, when Chickenbark was attacked by the catgirl, while she spoke Japanese, Chickenbark said the Cucamounga train announcent which is an archived recording of Mel Blanc. Also, when he fall down from the skyscraper, he shouted Homer's catchphrase "D'oh" and Peter's catchphrase "Hehehe". *The Maho Music episode shown in the television screen featured the Everything is Terrible theme song. *'Epilogue:' Orochimaru and his friends finally defeated some of the ninjas and founded an energy cube that sends them in the 1960s Marvels animation style, the Super Hero Squad show animation and the Adventure Time series in which they had to defeat a waffle monster and the Ice King. *In the Japanese version, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger theme was played in the opening while in the English version, the theme is heared in a thrift store. *Some of Hiro's new identidy jacket include the words "Moshi moshi" which is a greeting the Japanese use when answering the phone. *Hiro can speak fluent Japanese but refuses to speak it due to thinking that the show would lose it's respect on the English language. Songs *Hey Now, Your a Rockstar - Smash Mouth *Witch Doctor (Decades Mix) - Bagdasarian Junior *Chipmunk Punk: Call Me - Bagdasarian Junior *Funkytown - NSYNC and the Chipmunks *Were the Chipmunks - The Chipmunks *Witch Doctor - The Chipmunks *Nyan Cat Song *I Wanna Hold Your Hand - The Beatles *Boys - The Beatles *Good Day Sunshine - The Beatles *Help - The Beatles *Got to Get You into my Life - The Beatles *Daydream Believer - The Monkees (part of it) *Baby - Jeremy Shada (as Finn) *I'm Just Another Used Up Deoderant Stick - Keith Ferguson (as Bloo) *Basketball Jones - Cheech & Chong *Beat It - Michael Jackson *Thriller - Michael Jackson *Billie Jean - Michael Jackson *Best Day Ever - Tom Kenny (as Spongebob) *Hanuka Matada - Timon & Pumbaa *El Chavo Theme - AF The Dubbing House *Roboto - Styx (sung by Hiro Sohma) *Hey Johnny Bravo - Reverend Horton Heat *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show - Puffy *The Beat it Taking Over - Sam Gold (as Mr. Messy) *I'm a Believer - Smash Mouth *Robot Hell - Futurama (re-recorded as "Robounderworld" due to profanity) *Japanese Banana - Chipmunks